Memory lost
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John was almost killed by someone; but Mark helps him. John loses his memory and doesn't remember anything. Mark is willing to take care of him. Will John ever get his memory back? M/M slash contains smut
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**John catches Brock cheating on him...but Brock wasn't happy for what John did to him. Brock comes and tried to kill John. Mark helps John recover, but John lost his memory...will John be able to remember...will Mark be able to help him. And would Brock get caught...**_

* * *

**John P.O.V**

I was driving back from work; I just want to go home and sleep. I then thought about Brock; or maybe I could just have some time with him. I smiled and drove along with the music.

I looked outside my window and then saw someone with a moving truck. I think he just moved in to this town. I stared at him; he is gorgeous.

He was tall; strong; he wears a bandana around his head while he is wearing sunglasses. I drove by slowly; he had a muscle shirt on; along with long jeans going down his legs.

He then looked at and smiled. I blushed and waved to him.

He waved back and smiled; I blushed again; his smile is so cute. I drove by and went straight to my house. I live pretty far from the town; maybe like twenty minutes away. I looked at the road ahead me.

I whistled to the music; and volume up the music. I then turned and there I see my house. I then noticed a car parked in front of my house. I don't remember me or Brock have that car. I parked right beside it and walked to my house.

I sneakily went inside; and looked everywhere. I don't see Brock anywhere. I then heard some laughter up stairs and some noises.

I walked up slowly; wanting to know what is going on. I heard laughter going higher as I got closer to my room.

I then peeked in. I heard some moans and groans.

"Oh fuck…Brock…right there" someone moaned

"Oh yeah….like that baby" moaned Brock.

I walked in and saw someone had their legs wrapped around Brock. I stared in disgust and anger. I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"You done" I said

Brock looked back at me shock "John!"

I just looked down angry. Brock moved then I see Phillip. I just shook my head and started running down. Brock stopped me but then I kicked him on the crotch. He yells

"You are going to be pay for that" Brock Yelled I then punched Brock. "That's it!"

I ran as fast as I could; trying to get away from someone I hate. I ran; dodging everything not caring where I was going. I then tripped over a rock and hurt my ankle. I yelled out and I heard footsteps coming closer.

I got up and limped away. I was then tackled down and held down. Brock then held me and threw me hard against the tree. I hit my head hard; my vision went blurring. I could feel my blood going down.

"Oh John…you are in big trouble" yelled the man

"No please…Brock" I yelled "Let me go"

Brock shook his head "No…you are going to be mine…and if I can't have you no one will"

"No…Get off me" I yelled "you cheated on me you bastard"

"Don't you dare…yell at me" he yelled

I closed my eyes and stared at him. Brock then slapped me hard across the face.

"You are a liar…" I yelled "You don't deserve me or anyone else"

Brock took out a knife and held it to my throat.

"Don't ever disrespect me" he hissed

I spit at him "Get off me….and leave me alone"

Brock then stabbed me; I gasped. Brock then stabbed me one after one. I can't feel my body; I can't feel the pain.

Brock then stops and smiled. "Bye John"

Brock got off and left running. I couldn't move; I tried to call for help; but then my world went black.

* * *

**John's world went black...will someone be able to save him...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**What's next for John...is he still alive **_

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

I went outside to work. I had to feed my horses. I let my dog out, he starts running around. His name is Dino; he is a golden retriever. I went to the stable and started feeding my horses. I have two; Dante and Bo.

I walked around with my dog. I just moved in today. I think it's a pretty neat town. I then got a ball and played a little with Dino. I threw the ball and he goes gets it.

I then saw some people passing bye. I got distracted and threw the ball at the woods.

"Go get it boy" I said

Dino just stares at me. I just sighed and laughed. I then ran after him while we both went to go get the ball.

I went through and I saw the ball; but Dino stops and then he whines.

"What's wrong boy" I asked

Dino then went to the woods. "Oh come on" I groaned

I went after Zeus.

"Zeus" I yelled "Come here boy"

I then see Dino sniffing the ground. I just stared and went closer to see what he was doing. I then looked down. I moved all the leaves and see a person laying on the ground.

I checked his pulse; he was still alive. I then see blood on his chest; like he had been stabbed. I looked at Zeus.

I picked up the man and carried him to my house. I then called the ambulance. I waited and tried to clean the blood from the man.

I check if he had an identity. I found his wallet and it had his driver's license. His name is John Cena. The cops and the ambulance came.

I explained to the cops on how I found John. I went to the hospital with John and waited for the results.

I paced the floor; wanting to know if he was okay. I then see the doctor come. I stood up.

"How is he?" I asked

"Well; he is okay…if it wasn't for you" said the doctor I nodded.

"And…"

"But he lost his memory…I think he got hurt hard on his head" said the Doctor.

I grunted and shook my head. "Will he ever get it back?"

"I don't know it's hard to say" said the doctor.

I just sighed and rubbed my hand down my face. "Okay…thanks"

He nodded and left walking. I stared into space. What can I do? I don't even know him. I sighed and went to the room. I sat down on the seat next to him.

I watched some TV; read some books and started listening to music. I then read a magazine. I looked at John.

He looks so handsome. I just shook my head; no not those thoughts; I don't even know him.

I got some lunch and a drink. I watched a few people passing by. John wouldn't wake up. I think I should be going but; something tells me to stay here.

I looked around until I heard a moan. I looked up and smiled. I then see him slowly opening his eyes.

John looks around and then he stops at me. John looked confused at me.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Mark" I said

"Mark…who am I" he asked

I looked down and sighed.

"You….are John Cena"

"John…" he said he still had the questioning look.

"Do you remember what happen" I asked

"No…" he said "I can't remember anything"

"Can you remember anything…?" I asked as I stared at him.

John looked down and searched everywhere. "Where am I?"

"You at a hospital…You got hurt real bad and I brought you here" I said

He looked down and swallowed. I just stare; wondering if he has anything to say, but all he did was stare blankly.

John then looked at me "Thank you…but do you know what happen to me"

"John…the doctor said you got hurt real hard on your head and then someone stabbed you so many times…You were lucky to survive" I said

John just stared blankly "Why would anyone do that to me?"

"I don't know….but trust me…we will find out who" I said

* * *

**Mark decided to help John...what next **


	3. Chapter 3

**What's next for John...will he get his memory back **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

The doctor walked in and smiled as he saw John sitting up.

"Hello…sir how are you feeling" asked the doctor

"Good…I guess" said John

"Okay…John…do you remember when you were born" he asked

"No…" said John

"What today is" he asked again

"No…" John said

The doctor looked at me. "Do you know anyone…that we can contact?"

"No…" I said "I just found him and brought him here"

"Okay…he can live on his own" said the doctor

"I'll take care of him" I said

I then looked down.

"You sure?" asked the doctor

I thought about it; I don't even know him. "Yes…I will take care of him"

The doctor nodded and gave me a paper to show his name; birth; and other personal stuff. I then got another paper saying what medicine he has to take; and how to take care of him.

I nodded and walked back to John's room. The doctor told he will be able to go home tomorrow. I don't know why; but I am looking forward for tomorrow.

I then sat down next to John. "John…you are coming to live with me…until you get better"

John looked at me "Okay"

I smiled "Trust me…it will be fine"

John nodded and looked down. "Thank you"

I nodded and smiled. John looked at me then smiled weakly.

…..

I drove home along with John. He was looking out the window; taking in the view. He looks at them; like he had never seen them. I just looked up ahead on the road.

John smiled as he saw some horses running around.

"They are beautiful" he whispered

I smiled "Yes…horses are beautiful"

"Horse huh…" said John "So that's what they are called"

I laughed and nodded. John then looked around. He then sat down and looked straight ahead.

I turned up the music and bobbed my head along with the music. John stares and smiles as he enjoyed the music.

I parked and got off to help John off. I helped him inside to my house. John goes in and stares in awe. I smiled.

"This is beautiful" he said

"Thanks…" I said "There is more to this house"

We then heard barking. John yelped and ran to hug me. I laughed and looked at him.

"It's just Dino…my dog" I said "Here boy"

I kneeled down and pet Dino. John just smiles and kneels down next to me.

"He is so cute" said John

"Thanks…" I said

John then petted Dino. John laughed as Dino went to lick John on the face.

"You are such a cute dog" said John.

I got up. "You hungry"

"Yeah…" said John "I guess"

I laughed and went to cook some food. I got the chicken out and started cooking. John walked to the kitchen and sat down.

John then looked at me "You can cook?"

"Yes" I said

John looked down "I don't remember how to cook anything"

"I can teach you" I said

"Really…" said John

"Sure…" I said. John smiled widely.

The food was ready and I set the plate down in front of John. He looked at the knife and then the spoon and fork.

"John…." I said

"Um…" he said

I smiled and got up. I picked up the spoon and placed on his hand. I then placed the knife on the other hand.

I helped John cut the chicken. I then let go and he did it on his own. John smiled and cuts more of the chicken.

John finished his food and drank his drink. John looked at the food then at me.

"May I have some more?" he asked

"Sure…go ahead" I said

John smiled and got some more food. I laughed and got some more of my own too. We finished and we cleaned up the dishes.

I then led John outside and he just smiles.

"Wow" he said

"Come here" I said

John followed and I opened the stable. The horses were walking around. John then laughs.

"You have two horses" he said with a smile.

"Yes…this is Bo…and this is Dante" I said

John smiled "They are so beautiful"

I smiled. John then pets Bo. He then went to Dante. He then looked at me.

"Will you teach me…how to ride the horses" he asked

"Sure thing" I said

John yelps and cheers. John then pets Bo and Dante. We then walked inside and John just stares. John then looked down and sighs.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing…it's just I can't remember anything"

I just look at him. "Hey…"

John looked up at me.

"You will remember…." I said "I will help you get your memory back"

John nodded and looked down. John looked around.

"I mean…I don't even remember where I live…or where I come from" said John

"Hey…all you can do is relax…and just fight…maybe one day…you will remember" I said

John nodded and smiled. "Thank you"

I turned on the TV and started watching some football highlights. John watched in awe.

"What's this called?" he asked

"Um…Football…it's a sport" I said

The TV then showed some basketball and I explained what the sport is called.

"Cool…" he said "Do you play any of the sports"

"Yes" I said "I just play for fun"

It was night time and I showed John to his room. John just laid there.

"Here take you medicine" I said

John nodded and took them. I sat there until he fell asleep. I just walked out. I went to my room and smiled. I then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**John stays with Mark...whats next **


	4. Chapter 4

**John stayed with Mark...will anything happen...what's next **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

I woke up to a sound of screaming. I jolted up and ran to John's room. I then opened the door and saw him moving around.

I went to him and hugged him.

"Hey…John" I said "Wake up"

I shook John. He was still screaming. John then gasped and opens his eyes. He then hugged me tight. John started crying.

I looked at him "It's okay"

John cried harder and hugged me.

"What happened" I asked

"I don't…know…I can't remember…" John cried "All I remember was someone chasing me and hits me so hard"

"Its okay" I said "Do you remember who was the one chasing you"

"No" said John

I nodded and rocked him back and forth. John then relaxed as he just breathes in and out. John then fell slowly back to sleep.

It was morning; and the sun hits my eyes. I groaned and got up slowly. I went slowly to the restroom. I splashed water on my face. I got dressed; as I walked down the hallway I hear some laughter.

I went to check on John. I smiled as I saw John petting and hugging Zeus.

"I think your dog loves me" said John with a smile.

"He sure does" I said

I went up and hugged Dino too. Dino then tackles me down. John laughed and I just laughed with him. Dino started licking me. John got up and hugged Zeus. John laughs hard as Dino licked John on the ear.

I got up "I'm making some breakfast"

John nodded. I went down and I heard some footsteps along with some running. John comes and sits down on the table.

Dino goes outside and starts running around. I made some pancakes; along with bacon. John looks down trying to remember something.

I then gave him the pancake. He smiles and eats them.

"Man…I never tasted these" said John

"They are pancakes…." I said "They are so good"

John nodded "I agree"

We ate our food. I then looked at John.

"Want to go get groceries with me" I asked

John nodded and walked to the truck. I got on along with him and we started driving. I parked and we got off to get some food I need for the house.

John followed and looked around. John gets lost once in a while, but the he finds his way. I let him chose some of the food he wanted. We then heard something.

"John!" someone yelled

I looked back to see a man walking up smiling.

"Oh John…I'm so glad you are okay" he said

John stared at him blankly. I then went over to John and whispered.

"Do you know him?" I asked

John shook his head. "Who are you?" asked John

"John…don't play dumb…I'm your best friend" he said

"No…I don't remember you" said John

"It's Phillip" he said "We are close friends…you don't remember me?"

"No…I'm sorry" said John

"Really…" said Phillip "You don't remember anything"

"No…I don't"

Phillip looked down and nodded. "Well…we are friends…and I still want to be"

"Okay…then" said John "friend"

Phillip nodded and walked out. I just stared at him. I then looked at John.

"Why can't I remember him?" he asked

"Well…you are still recovery" I said "You will soon"

We went back to the house. I led John to a horse and looked at him.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse" I said

John smiled "Okay"

I helped John up and sat him on Bo. I then grabbed the rope. I walked and Bo followed me outside and on to the field.

"Okay….first when you want to turn right you pull the right; left you pull the left. To stop you pull back. To run fast you loosen the grip of the rope" I said

John nodded and started walking. The horse walked around the field with John while I was watching him.

John then turned and turned; he then started running. I laughed as he looked up and yelled. I got on Dante and started riding with John.

We both ran around the field. John lost balance; but I caught him; John smiles.

"Whoops" he said

We rode along racing each other. I held John's horse as we walked back to the stable. I got off and helped John off the horse. We both walked into the house and started eating some lunch.

I then look at John; and we both locked eyes with each other.

* * *

**They just had fun...but what did John dream about...**


	5. Chapter 5

**John had a bad dream...Mark taught him how to ride a horse. **

**what's next for the two **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

…

Phillip walked into Brock's house and slammed the door. Brock gets up angry and stomps towards Phillip.

"We need to talk" said Phillip

"Okay…sure whatever" said Brock

"Brock….John is alive…" said Phillip

"Shit" Brock whispered

"But good news is…he doesn't remember anything" said Phillip "I went to the store to greet him but he said he didn't know me"

"Oh…that's good news…he will never find out it was me that tried to kill him"

Brock walked around then stopped in front of the picture of John. Brock then smiles.

"I got an idea" he whispered

….

We were at the pool and I was teaching John how to swim. I held on to him and taught him how to float and swim.

"Okay…ready John" I said "I'm going to let go of you"

John nodded but was scared. "Okay"

I let go and John started swimming. I cheered as he swam to the other side of the pool John gets up and cheers.

"Yeah…I did it" he yelled

I laughed and clapped "Good Job"

I swam towards John and went in front of him. John blushes and looks away. I just smiled and winked at him.

"Come on…" I said "I'll race you back and forth"

John nodded "1…2…3…go"

John and I started swimming back and forth. I was winning at first then he went ahead of me. I then catch up to him.

I then pass him; John grabbed my leg and pulls me back. I laughed as I started swimming faster but John already won.

"Hey…you cheater" I laughed

John laughed "What…me…no"

I went under water and carried John up. John jumps up and lands on the pool with a splash. John swims up and laughs.

It was night time; and I got off the pool. John stared at me and blushed. I got my towel and dried myself up.

I then threw John one. John got off and started drying himself. I stared up and down his body. He looks so handsome. I then look away; started walking to the house.

John followed and sat down on a couch. John went up to take a shower. I stood in the living room. Once John got out of the shower and I took one.

I got out with just towel wrapped around my waist. I search for my sweats. I then hear my door open and closed hard. I turned around and I see John hiding behind my bed.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Umm someone is outside…he broke in" said John

I got my sweats "Stay here" John nodded and watched me go.

I searched the house; nothing…I guess John was imagining stuff. I then heard Dino bark loud. I ran to him and I see someone run.

I tried to run after but was then shot on my shoulder. I yelped and fell down. I watched the man leave. I sighed and back to the house. I went to my room and sat down.

"Oh god" said John "You are hurt"

"Its fine" I said "Don't worry"

John shook his head "You are bleeding"

"I'm fine…" I said "Bring me the first aid kit on top of the bathroom counter."

John nodded and brought back the first aid kit. I grabbed a cloth and cleaned the blood off. I then wrapped my arm with a bandage.

"There all better" I said

John nodded and traced his fingers down my arm. "Good"

I looked at him; John was really worried. I just nodded and smiled.

"Well…time to go to bed" I said "Oh and take your pills"

John looked down shyly "Can….I….uumm"

"Yes?" I said

"Can I sleep with you" said John "I'm still scared"

I stared and thought about it; I then sighed.

"Sure…" I said

John went to the bed and cuddled up. I smiled and walked up to my bed and laid down. I covered John with my covers.

John turns around and hugs me. I just smiled and watched him slowly fall asleep. I looked down at him. I have this feeling; I can't explain it. I think I am starting to fall in love with John.

* * *

**Mark is starting to fall in love with John...but does John feel the same. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Does John feel the same way as Mark **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

It's been three months since John stayed with me. John had learned so much; like how to drive, cook, ride, and other things he couldn't remember to do.

John is happy, he had never been so happy in his life. I had been working while he stayed at home and takes care of the house; but he loves doing that.

I went to the living and bumped into John. "I'm sorry"

John nodded "It's okay"

I smiled and walked but then he stopped me. I turned around.

"Mark…can you explain to me…what I'm feeling" said John

"What are you feeling?" I asked

"Umm" said John "Here it goes"

I just stared confused.

"Mark…every time I see you…my heart races…my stomach gets nervous…my mind just goes twirling" said John "And when you are near me…my heart pumps…and when you are away…it hurts"

I stared in awe. I then looked at him with a smile.

"So what am I feeling?" said John "And why does it happen every time I'm around you"

"I could tell" I whispered "I can fix that"

I went closer to John; we were toughing noses. I then leaned and touch my lips with his. I kissed him deeply; with passion, lust. John moans and wraps his arms around me.

I then wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed him harder; and more passionate. I then released and looked at John.

John was shocked and smiled "Wow"

"Yes" I whispered

"That felt amazing" said John

"And John…" I said

"Yes?"

"I feel the same thing you feel"

John leaned up and kissed me. John held the back of my neck and got me closer to him. I moaned along with him. We then released and locked eyes with each other.

I then looked down. "John…have you ever wonder about your old life…you know" I said "Before you lost your memory"

John looked down and sighed "Yes…but that is in the past"

I just stared at him. John then placed his hands on my cheeks.

"I want to live my future now…it's time for me to move on…and start from here"

"You sure?" I asked

"Yes…This is my new life now…I don't want to go back…or even remember" he said

"Okay" I whispered. We then sat on the couch and watched some action movies.

…..

"Hello" said a man

Brock looked up shocked "Shit"

Brock walked down to see John's father walking towards the living room.

"John…you here" John Sr. asked

Brock looked down. Brock had to think of something instead of telling him; he lost his memory and had been stabbed. Brock then went up to him.

"Oh god…thank god you came" said Brock

"What…?" asked Cena Sr.

"It's John…he was kidnapped" said Brock

"What the hell…!" yelled Cena Sr.

"Look…I know who did it" said Brock

"Who…so I can call the cops on them"

"No you can't…if you do he will kill John"

"Oh god"

"Look, he doesn't want me near him…but I think you can save him"

"Okay…I will…where is he?"

"He is trapped in this house" said Brock "Careful now…the guy is really big"

"Okay…got it…I will get John back"

Cena Sr. left and Brock smiled wide. Brock then cheered and went to pack up. Brock then started driving away.

…

We watched some TV until I heard a knock. The knock was really loud; it someone was pounding on the door.

I got up and walked to the door. The door busted down; and in came a man with a bat. The man swings and hits me on the side of the head. I groaned and fell down.

"Where is he!" he yelled

"Who…?" I groaned

The man hits me again; but on the ribs. The man swings and swings hitting me; one after one on my ribs. I yelled. The man swings and hits my back. He then kicks me hard.

"Where is he…you bastard!" he yelled

John came running and saw me hurting. John then pushed the man down.

"STOP…!" John yelled

The man stumbles and falls. The man gets up and charges then stops.

John went down and hugged me tight. John just stared at him with anger.

"Don't…you dare hurt him again" yelled John "I won't let you"

"John…" he said "What are you doing…?"

"How do you know my name?" asked John

"John…" he said

"Who are you?" asked John

The man just stares in shock. "You don't know me?"

* * *

**Brock set John's father up.. and made him attack Mark... Does John remember his own father...what's next **


	7. Chapter 7

**John's dad attacked them...will John remember his own father **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

The man stares in shock. "You don't know me?"

John looked at him confused. "No…I don't…"

"Why…I'm your dad"

I gasped and then looked at John.

"My dad?" he whispered

"Yes…don't play games" he said "You know me right?"

"No…" John whispered

John's dad looked down and then looks at me with anger. John's dad pushed John out of the way and kicks me again. I groaned in pain.

"What have you done to JOHN!" he yelled

He gets the bat and hits me one more time on the ribs.

"PLEASE STOP!" yelled John

"NO! He has some explaining to do" he said

I groaned and stared at John's dad.

"Look…I…found….John hurt…so I brought him to the hospital" I said

He gets up and was about to swing but John stopped him.

"Please…just listen to him he will explain everything" said John

The father nodded and looked at me with anger.

"John…lost his memory…" I said "So I took care of him…I was helping him recover…and trying to help get his memory back"

John's dad stared at me "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes…I am…" I said "If you don't believe me…talk to the doctor"

"John…do you remember me?" he asked again

"No…I'm sorry I don't…" said John "The only thing I can remember was being in the hospital and then after that"

John dad looks down and sighs. "I was told you were kidnapped…so that's why I came here and attacked you"

I groan; I couldn't move at all. The bat really did hurt me. John goes up to me and hugs me carefully.

"I'm sorry…" said John's dad

"It's…okay" I manage to say.

John helped me up and laid me down on the couch. John looks for the first aid kit. John then came back.

"Look…I was told that John was kidnapped" he said "And he told me…John was here"

I nodded but I still wanted to slap him.

"How…did John loose his memory?" he asked

"He was hit….real…hard…on the head…." I breathed out "I found him….on the ground…with stab wounds…so I took him to the hospital"

"Oh ok" he said "Oh…"

"Mr. Cena I'm sorry I couldn't contact you…but I never met John until we met at the hospital" I said

"Its fine" said Cena Sr.

Cena Sr. then stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back later…to come check on you… son"

John nodded "Later"

"And sorry…for hurting you" he said. Cena Sr. left to go find Brock; but he wasn't there.

John lifted my shirt and flinched. John gasps as he sees big bruises on the side of the stomach. John then closed his eyes.

"Oh god" John whispered

"How is it?" I asked

"Its…pretty bad" said John "Oh god…"

John got a rag and placed it on my bruise. I flinched and closed my eyes tight. I then opened them to see John looking at me.

"I'm fine" I whispered

John nodded and traced all the bruises I got. Some of them hurt; others I couldn't feel. John lifted me up and I groaned.

John then wrapped the band-age around my stomach. I flinched but then it felt better when John finished.

John traced my arms down with his fingers. John stared in awe; as he traced every tattoo I had. John looks at me.

I just stared at him wanting to know what he was thinking. John looks down and moved his hands to my chest. I breathed in and out.

John messaged my chest up and down…side to side. I watched as he went down the side on my stomach. John then traced his hands up to my chest.

John moved his hands to the back of my neck. John then pulled me to a kiss. I kissed him back; wanting to make him feel good. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me.

I then moved him to straddle me. I went down and kissed the side of his neck. I sucked on his neck then moved to the other. John placed his hands on the back of my head and brought me closer to him.

John then pulled me back "Mark…"

"Yes…" I whispered

"I feel….different" he said as he looked "I never felt this way"

"Really…? Me too" I whispered

"Do you what I'm feeling…" asked John

"No…but I will show how I'm feeling" I whispered

I kissed John again getting him close to me.

* * *

**What's next for John...and Mark...what is John feeling **


	8. Chapter 8

**What is John feeling...**

**contains smut **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

I kissed John up and down his neck. I then carried him and laid him slowly down the bed. I flinched as my ribs started hurting.

"What's wrong?" asked John

"I'm fine" I whispered "Don't worry"

I kissed John; with passion, lust; and deeply. John moans and stares at me as I pulled back. I removed John's pants along with his briefs.

I then removed his shirt. I went up and removed my pants. John stares; he then blushed. I just smile and went down to kiss him.

I moved my hand up his legs and down. I then held his member. John gasps and stares at me.

"Oh god" he moaned

I pumped him slowly. John's eyes went wide. I kissed him. I got and held my member. I then stared at him.

"It will hurt at first" I whispered

John nodded. He does not know what he is feeling but now he wants Mark in him.

I nodded and slowly slide in with ease. John gasped and tightened his grip on my arms. He was so tight; he feels so good.

I held still for him to adjust. John was staring wide eye at me. I kissed him and looked at him.

"You okay?" I whispered

John nodded "You feel so good"

I then went out and thrusted into him. John gasps and moans. I thrusted slowly into him.

"Mark" he moaned

I went in a slow pace; making sure he feels good; and he feels what I feel for him. I kissed him and he moans.

"Mark" he moaned "OHH MARK"

I grabbed his legs and wrapped them around my waist. John groans as he felt me deep inside him. John claws my back.

"John" I whispered

I placed my head on his shoulder and thrusted. John wrapped his arms around my neck. John kissed my neck.

"Mark…." John whispered "Faster Mark"

I groaned in response. I then quickened my paste. John moans and held on to me tight. I tried to ignore my ribs; they are hurting real bad, but I want John to feel good.

"OH GOD" moaned John "Oh MARK"

I bite down on his shoulder as I felt myself close to release. John hugged me tighter and moans as he flipped his head back.

"YEAH…yeah…OH" moaned John "OH MARRK…yes…MARK"

"Oh JOHN" I moaned

I thrusted faster; wanting release; keeping rhythm. John rubs my head with his hands up and down. John placed his hands on my cheeks.

I did one last thrust and John yelled out. "OH MARK"

I felt John got tighter; and trembling under me. I groaned as I felt myself ready to cum.

"OH fuck" I moaned "JOHN"

I then released my seed deep inside him. John gasps and moans. I collapse on top of him. John hugged me tight; not wanting to let go.

I was about to move but then he stopped me. "No…I want us to be together"

I kissed him.

"What did we just do?" asked John

"We just had sex" I said

"Oh…" John whispered

"But…I made love to you" I said as I kissed him.

John smiled "It felt so good"

"I love you John" I said as I stared into his eyes. John then starts crying. "What's wrong babe"

"I love you too" whispered John "You made me feel so special and loved"

I smiled and kissed him deeply.

I then rolled off and held John next to me. I then hugged him tight. We both then fell asleep.

…

It was raining. The thunder struck; and John wakes up gasping.

I got and stared at him "What's wrong?"

The thunder struck again and John yelped. John then hid under the covers. I guess he is afraid of the thunder; or he doesn't know what's going on.

"Relax…" I whispered "It's just a thunderstorm"

John stared at me. Then a bright flash shows; along with thunder right after it. John jumps and covers himself.

I laughed and went under the covers. I kissed him softly. John smiles; then closes his eyes when the lighting flashed.

"It's just a thunderstorm; and some lightning" I said

"How…does this happen?" asked John

"It's just nature…no one can predict it…no one can stop it…" I said "It's just happens by nature"

"Oh…It's pretty scary" whispered John

"Don't worry….it won't do anything….it's just rain"

"Okay…"

I got up and helped John up. I walked him slowly to the window for him to see the thunderstorm. John watched as the lightning bolt was on the clouds.

"Wow" he whispered

The thunder struck and John jumped back. I hugged him behind. John watched in awe.

"I never seen a thunderstorm before….or I don't remember one" said John

"Now you do" I said as I kissed the back of his neck. I sat down on a chair with John on my lap. John watched as I hugged him.

I then felt John slowly fall asleep. I smiled and carried him to the bed. I kissed him and went to sleep.

* * *

**They said they love each other...**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's happens next...will be Mark be okay... **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

I woke up with a groan. My ribs are still hurting from yesterday. Man John's dad really did hurt me; but I don't blame him.

I then smell something. It smells real good. I got up and put my sweats on. I went downstairs and saw John dancing with music. John was placing the plates on the table.

I smiled; he looked so hot. John then twisted and twirled as he danced with the music. John then stops when he sees me.

John smiles "Good Morning"

"Good morning" I said "Man you look happy"

"Well…that's because I'm with you"

"Good…cause you will be stuck with me for a long time"

John smiled and jumped on me. I caught him; he then wrapped his legs and arms around me. I stared at him.

"Make love to me" he whispered

I smiled and kissed him. John only had shorts on. I placed him on the counter and slide my sweats down. I then slide John's shorts off.

I kissed him as I entered him slowly. I groaned along with John. I held still; and waited for him to adjust.

I then moved my hips; thrusting into him. John moans. I kissed him. I thrusted slowly; hitting his spot. John groans and moans as I took him slowly.

"Oh Mark"

I smiled and sucked his neck. I groaned as I did short; hard thrust. John brings me closer to him.

"MARK" he moans

I placed my hands on the counter and thrusted faster. John moans loudly.

"OH Mark…AHH"

"Oh John…so tight" I moaned

John wrapped his arms around me bringing me close to him. John went down and clawed my back.

I quickened my paste and thrusted into him with need.

"OH…I'm gonna cum" I moaned

John kisses me and moans as he came hard. I groaned and cummed hard deep inside him. I slowed down until I went to final stop. John hugged me tight as I kept myself up on the counter.

"Oh MARK" he moans

I breathed in and out. I stared at John; he was panting and his face was red. John blushed. I just kissed him on the nose.

I slide off and put my pants. John then puts his short. We both then walked to the table and sat down.

John had cooked some egg and bacon. I smiled and ate. John stares at me.

"How was it?" he asked

"Good"

"Good…because…it was my first time to cook alone"

"Well…you did…good…the food is great"

John smiled and cheered. I just laughed and started eating my food. I looked at John and he was eating.

John hadn't got his memory back; but I'm afraid if he does. What if John…doesn't love anymore? What if he is already married? I have so many questions.

John finished and he grabbed my hand; we both then went outside. John laughed as I ran after him wondering what he was doing.

"Teach me…" said John "Teach me how to play football"

I smiled "Really?"

"Yeah…come on" said John

I grabbed the ball. "Okay first let's learn how to throw and catch"

John nodded. I taught him how to grab the ball; along with how to throw. I went to the other side and caught some throws. John was getting better each. Now it was my turn to throw the ball.

John messes the ball; but later on; he catches it. I then went up to him and kissed him. I then tackled him down.

"Hey…what the hell" said John

"That's how you tackle in football" I said

John gets up and runs with the ball. I ran after him then tackled him down. John rolls on top of me and laughs.

John went down and kissed me gently. We both got up; and John jumps on me; wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.

"I love you John" I said as I kissed him.

"I lov…."

"JOHN!" yelled a man

John and I both looked in shock. I see a man coming out of a car.

"JOHN!"

* * *

**Someone comes an yells for John...who is he...and why... **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Someone yelled for John...who...and why...what happens next **_

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

I stared and John gets down.

"John" he said "Thank god I found you"

John didn't move at all. I turned to him; and then hugged him.

"John…my love" he said "Do you know me?"

I swallowed when he said my love. I looked at John.

"Who are you?" asked John "I've never seen you before"

"John…I'm your" he said "Your husband"

I swallowed. I tried to hold back my yell. John just stares.

"My…husband" he whispered

"Yes…my love" he said "remember you said you will always be with me…and I will always protect you"

"No…I'm sorry…" said John "I just can't remember"

"It's me…Brock" he said

John looks down then at him. "I don't….know"

I hugged John closer to me. Brock smiles then look at me.

"How could you" he whispered to me.

"What?" I asked

"How could you take him away from me…" Brock yelled "I trusted you to take him to his house"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said

"You had to take him home…but instead you take him to the hospital…made loose his memory" yelled Brock "And now…you made him fall in love with you"

"I don't know what you are talking about" I yelled

"John he made you lose your memory" Brock yelled "So you can have him"

John stared at me confused. "What?"

"No…John" I said "Don't listen to him…I don't what he is talking about…what he is saying is not true"

"John no…I'm your husband… I will never lie to you" said Brock

John looked at both of us. John pushes me back and walks back. Brock just held out a hand. John stares at it; then at me.

"John" I whispered "I had nothing to do with you losing your memory trust me"

John looks down; he then runs up and hugs me tight. I hugged him tighter. Brock sighs and looks down.

"Come on John….let's go home…" said Brock "I know you don't believe me"

John looks back "I…don't…want to go anywhere"

"John…you're my husband…I can take you back to your old life" said Brock "And if you don't I'm going to call the cops…because Mark did kidnapped you"

"How dare you!" I yelled

Brock looked back defensive "Look…I don't know if you made him loose his memory but I will find out"

"John is not going anywhere" I said "He is staying with me"

"I'm sorry….John is my husband he has to come with me or they will charge you for kidnapping"

John hugs me and cries. "I don't want to go"

"You going to have too" said Brock "Come on John time to go"

The cops came and got out of the car. One went behind me and handcuffed me.

"What the hell is going on" I said

"NO" yelled John as he hugged me.

"Back away sir…he is under arrest for kidnapped" said the officer

"No…I didn't do anything…" I said

John wouldn't let go of me. "I'll go with you Brock…"

Brock looks at John.

"But…you are going to have to let Mark go" said John "And I promise I will get my old life with you"

Brock then looked at the cops. "Let him go"

I was then free and John hugged me.

"Bye…Mark" John whispered

"Don't go" I whispered "Please stay with me"

"I'm sorry" John cried "I have to…to get my old life"

"No…" I whispered "Please…I love you"

"I love you too" John cried on my shoulder. I felt my tears go down my cheeks. I don't want John to go.

John lets go and walks to the car. Brock then walks and pats me on the shoulder.

"Sorry…." He whispered

I moved away and stared at John. Brock walked to the car and starts it. Brock then drives off. I ran but the stopped when Brock took a turn. John was gone. I looked down and cried.

I walked inside and sat on the sofa. Dino then comes in and sits on my lap. Dino whines and licks me.

"John Is gone Dino" I said "He's gone"

Dino whines again and lays his head on my lap.

"I love him…" I whispered

* * *

**Brock took John with him...and Mark is left alone...Mark loves John...will Mark get him back **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**Brock took John with him...what will Mark do...and what will John do with Brock **

* * *

**John P.O.V**

I rode home with my husband…I guess. I looked out the window; I already miss Mark; but Brock said Mark was the one that had hurt me bad; but I don't believe him.

I will find out who had hurt me; who had stabbed me. Brock parked.

"This is your home" said Brock

"Wow…" I said amazed "My home"

I got out and went inside. It was huge; two story; but not as huge as Mark's house. I looked around; trying to find something that I remember. I sat on the couch and looked straight ahead.

I placed my hand on my heart; it was aching, beating slower than normal. I don't know why. When I'm with Mark…my heart feels like it was in heaven.

Brock came up and hugged me. "I know it's tough but we will get through this"

I sighed "I don't know if I can"

"Yes…" said Brock "I will help you"

"Do you have a wedding photo of us" I said

"Umm…no not really" he said

"Oh…" I said. I thought everyone has wedding photos.

"John…you said you didn't want pictures…that you hated taking pictures" he said

I thought about it. I took so many pictures of Mark and me. I always loved taking photos of Mark. I then take some of my own pictures.

"Oh…" I said "Listen Brock"

"Yeah"

"I know you are my husband…"

"I am your husband"

"I know…but I don't love you…I love Mark…so much…"

Brock looked down and sighed "And…."

"I want a divorce" I said "I don't even know if I will ever love you"

"Yes you will" said Brock "You did once…and you can again"

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I just feel so alone without Mark"

Brock went to hug me but then I pushed him back.

"I'm sorry Brock…but I want to be with Mark" I cried and ran upstairs to a room. Brock ran after me.

"John...please" said Brock

I went to the room and lay on the bed. I wish I hadn't left Mark; but I don't want him arrested. I just closed my eyes.

"John…" said Brock "I'm your husband…we can work things out trust me"

"Okay…" I whispered. I didn't want too but I must. "But when Mark took me to the hospital it was months ago"

"And"

"And…why didn't you look for me huh" I said "I was with Mark for four months and you didn't look for me…or even try to reach me"

"Look…I didn't know…you got hurt" said Brock "I thought you were still working"

"For four months…really"

"Look…I know…but…I just…"

"Look…why you didn't search for me…at least says that I'm missing" I said "So Mark could take me back home"

"Why…didn't Mark bring you home?"

"Because….he didn't know who I was…he just found me and took care of me"

"He should of call someone"

"Who can he call…."I yelled "Mark…didn't know me…when he found me…and I lost my memory…so couldn't tell him who to call"

"See…maybe Mark…was the one"

"Brock stop…tell me the truth…" I yelled

"Okay…no…I just panicked…I thought he took you" said Brock

I looked away…not wanting to see Brock. I know…deep inside me…Mark didn't hurt me…all he did was show love.

"John…at least you are home" said Brock "Now you can have your own life back"

"I don't…" I whispered

"What…?"

I looked down. I want to be with Mark; now…away from here. My old life scares me. I wonder what I did before…but I want to know more about my past. I just don't know if I want too.

I looked up at Brock; I can see him as my husband.

"John…" he said

"Brock…I don't know if I can…I mean…I'm not in love with you" I said "So please…at least give me some time to think"

Brock sighed and nodded "Okay…but if you need anything"

"I'll be fine thanks" I said

Brock nodded one more time; and left the room. I wanted to be alone. I don't know what to think. I am with my "Husband" but I don't think he is. I have a feeling that I never got married.

I got up and looked at my photos. I see one with me holding a dog. It was a Chihuahua. I stared at it. It reminded me of Mark's dog, Dino.

I lay down; thinking about Mark. I cried and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Will John ever be with Mark again...what will Brock do...**

**will John ever find out who had hurt him **


	12. Chapter 12

**a week have passed...will John and Mark ever get to see each other...**

**what's next for the two**

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

A week had passed by and I just walked around with Dino. I wanted to go see John; one more time. I just want to see him. I was told not to be near him; he has to get his old life back.

I want to be part of his life. Actually I want to be with him; until the end of time. I feel really bed. I hadn't eaten a lot. Dino has been begging to go for a walk but I didn't want to move.

John and I used to walk with Dino. We always stop by the park and get some snacks. Sometimes I let Dino go out and run around. Other dogs come and play with Dino.

I didn't want to walk without John. I stared at Dino as I thought about it. Dino comes and sits on my foot. I just smiled.

"Okay" I whispered

I finally gave up and walked with Dino. I looked around loving the feeling of the air. It was warm yet windy. It was a perfect temperature. I walked around and decided to head to the park to get a drink.

I then bumped into Brock. I looked back then stood there shock.

"Brock" I said

He turns then stared at me angry. I just looked around everywhere for John.

"If you're looking for John…he is at home…sick"

I stared; not knowing what to say. "Is he okay?"

"Yes…it's just a fever" said Brock

"Why aren't you with him?" I asked

"Because…he wants to be alone"

"You should have stayed there"

"I know but I had to get medicine"

"Brock…" I said

"Yes…"

"May I see him?" I asked

"No…I'm sorry" said Brock

"Please…."

"No…" said Brock "I'm sorry"

I looked down and nodded. Brock then gives me a drink. I stared at it.

"Have some…" he said "You need it"

I nodded and he turned and walks away. I took a drink and walked the other way. I have to see John; he is sick.

I walked father until I felt dizzy. I sort of fell but I got my balance. Dino jumped up and dropped the drink. Dino whines.

"What's…wrong…boy" I asked

I then fell to one knee. Dino started barking. I got up and looked around. I found a water fountain and I went up to it. I drank lots of water.

I sighed and walked again. I then stumble then fell down. I felt real dizzy; real sleepy…really weird.

I tried to get up. I was hurting. My head was hurting. I tried to walk to my house but then I fell. I was deeply asleep.

Dino whined and went around Mark. Dino then starts barking. Brock along with Phillip came in and stood there standing.

Dino barks and then growls.

"Do you remember the plan?" asked Brock

"I sure do…let's get this over with" said Phillip with a smile. Brock picked up Mark and carried him to the truck. They parked right in front of Mark's house. Brock then carried him to his bed.

Brock removed Mark's clothes until he got to his briefs. All Mark had on was his briefs. Phillip started taking his clothes off. Phillip walked up to Mark and lay down next to him.

Dino comes home running after Mark. Dino starts to bark.

Phillip kissed Mark deeply. Brock took a picture of it.

"Good" Brock whispered

Phillip then straddles Mark and kissed him. Brock kept taking pictures. Phillip then flips his head back and Brock took a picture.

"Oh yes…" said Brock "Now we will see how John would feel when he sees this"

Phillip laughed "Oh MARK"

Brock just laughed and shook his head. "Come on"

Brock and Phillip left going to the car and riding home. Dino comes up to the room and licks Mark.

"MM" I groaned as I felt something wet on the side of my cheek. I woke up slowly "What the hell"

* * *

**Brock just drugged Mark and made him look like he had sex with Phillip. **

**What will Brock do with the photos **

**what will Mark do**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mark was drugged...what will Brock do with the photos**

* * *

**John P.O.V**

I walked around the house trying to find something to eat. I can't believe Brock didn't take me to the park. I then sat on the couch.

It had been a week since I seen Mark. I just want to see him. Brock wouldn't let me see just once. I just want to say hi or anything if possible.

"John" Brock said

"Over here" I yelled

"Hey…look what I found" said Brock as he gave me an envelope.

I stared at him confused. I then opened it and gasped as I saw a picture.

It was Mark, with another man kissing him. I closed my eyes and checked the others. Mark was making love to him. A tear went down my cheek.

I thought he loves me. I checked the rest and threw them away. I felt myself ache. I felt my heart break into two.

I looked at one picture and it had a man with his head back; and it looks like he is moaning. I closed my eyes and ran upstairs.

"WHY MARK" I yelled "I loved you"

I threw some pillows; some blankets. I was hurting I just want to just kill myself now. Why would Mark do this to me? I thought he loves me. He even begged me to be with him.

I want to see him. I want to tell him to forget about me. I don't ever want to see him again. I got off and walked downstairs.

"Hey…where are you going" said Brock

"I'm going to see Mark" I said

"No…you can't…"

"And why not" I said

"I don't want you to go" said Brock "You look real hurt….I don't want you to go to the man that hurt you"

I nodded and went back upstairs. I really need to see him; to tell him that I don't love him anymore. I sighed and left running.

I thought about all the good times Mark and me shared. I felt myself falling. I then stopped right in front of Mark's house.

I knocked real hard. I just want to get this over with.

Mark groaned as he got up slowly. Mark went downstairs limping to the door. Mark fell to one knee and groans.

"Fuck…my head" Mark whispered

Mark opens the door to find me standing at the door.

"John" he said with a smile.

I went inside. Mark closed the door and followed me. I then turn to look at him; he didn't look good; he looked real pale.

I then slapped him. "How could you!" I yelled

"What…" Mark asked

"You…you…just got another love" I said

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I threw him the envelope. Mark opens it and looks at the pictures. Mark then looks at me shock.

"John…I…" Mark whispered but I stopped him.

"No…I don't want to hear it" I said "You had just broken me"

"No…please….John"

"No…I just came here to tell something" I said

"John…wait"

"I don't ever want to see you ever again" I cried "I want you away from my life…"

"No…you don't mean that" Mark said

"Oh yes…I just wish you are gone…away from me forever"

"John…please….stop"

"I hate you" I whispered "I hate…you"

"No you don't"

"I hate you…I don't love you…" I cried "I don't love you no more"

"JOHN!" he yelled

I stopped and stared at him.

"I had nothing to do with this…I swear…" Mark said "I don't even remember when this happen…I don't even know if it happened"

I just sighed and slapped him again. Mark closed his eyes and looked at me.

"John…I would…never….never break your heart" Mark said "I love you so much that it hurts"

I just looked away.

"My heart hurts when you are away…my heart is hurting more…now that you told me you hate me"

"I do"

"John…do you really think I would just do that to you…after all I've been through everything with you" Mark said "Why…would I want to hurt John?"

I looked down. Mark walked and kissed me. I pushed away and slapped him hard. Mark just stares down; breathing slowly.

* * *

**John had a fight with Mark...John saw the photos...will John believe Mark...**

**Did John really mean those words **


	14. Chapter 14

**Will John believe Mark...**

* * *

**John P.O.V**

I stared at Mark. He was just looking down. I then grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around him; loving the feeling of him next to me.

I then let go and walked away. "I'm sorry" I whispered

I then went out and ran back to my house. Mark came running after me.

"JOHN" Mark yelled "Please"

I looked back; I can't do this…I don't even know if the pictures were true. I shook my head and kept on running. I ran as fast as I could; wanting to get home. I want to be alone now. I don't want anybody with me.

I ran until I heard a yell. I just stopped and I saw Mark on the ground holding on to his leg. Mark tripped and hurt his ankle. I then see a big cut on the side of his leg.

I stared at him; with hurt. Mark looked up; and stared at me. Mark then lend out a hand. I stood still not knowing what to do.

I then started crying and left running. I wanted to help him; but I still got those images in my head. I went to my house and went straight to my room.

"JOHN" yelled Brock

I ignored him. I was too angry to think about anything. I just was to be alone. I don't want to be anywhere near Brock nor Mark.

I locked the door and yelled out loud. I fell to my knees and sat next to the bed. I then started crying. I all could think of is Mark on the ground lending out a hand.

He looked hurt; like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. I shook my head and cried. I wish everything was back to normal.

…

**Mark P.O.V**

I looked down at me leg then up where John stood. I closed my eyes and started crying. I've never cried before; but today I just wanted to let it go.

John hates me; he doesn't want to be with me. But why did he kiss me? I slowly got up with pain. My ankle is killing me; along with the big cut I got from the rock.

I limped back home and sat on the couch. Dino comes in and sits on my lap. I flinched when I started cleaning the cut. I then wrapped my leg. Dino just licks me.

"Dino…" I whispered "He hates me"

Dino just licks me and lies on my lap again.

"What have I done?" I asked

I then picked up the envelope. It had pictures of me with the other man. I think he is John's best friends…that one that came to us last time.

I was only in my briefs. I then looked at other pictures. He was kissing me; and licking me. I shook my head and went through the rest.

I don't remember any of this stuff. I all remember were Dino and me walking around the park. Then I bumped into Brock and…

I gasped. Brock gave me a drink and I felt really dizzy. I looked up shocked.

"He drugged me" I whispered

I looked at Dino "He drugged me Dino…they set me up"

"John may hate me now…" I said "But I will fight for his love"

I got up along with Dino. I limped to my truck. I am going to have to get the truth. I have to let John know the truth.

I walked up to John's house and knocked hard. I waited till they answered. Dino was sitting right next to me. I just looked around.

"Open up" I yelled

I heard some footsteps. The door then opened up. It was Brock. I grabbed him by the collar and smashed him to the wall.

"You drug me you son of a bitch" I yelled

Brock pushed me back "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well…what I'm talking about" I said

I grabbed him again and slammed him to the wall. Brock groans; and stares at me with anger. Brock then hurts my leg. I yelled and let go of him. Brock then jumps on me and started punching me.

I rolled over and punched him again. I then choked him.

"Tell me the truth" I yelled

I was elbow on the face. Brock gets up and gets a bat. Brock was about to swing but…

"STOP" John yelled "Please stop!"

I looked at John.

"Mark…" he said "What are you doing here?"

"I came…to tell you the truth…" I said "the pictures aren't real….Brock drugged me"

Brock shook his head "That's not true John…"

"You better tell the truth…" I yelled

"Both of you stop!" John yelled

* * *

**Mark found out he was drugged **

**Brock and Mark are fighting. Mark wants Brock to tell the truth... **

**who will John believe **


	15. Chapter 15

**Who will John believe? Mark or Brock **

* * *

**John P.O.V**

"Please" I said "I don't want to hear it"

I walked down and stood in between them. I looked at Brock then at Mark; both were bruised. I looked down and sighed.

I then looked at Mark "I thought I said….I don't want to see you"

"John…I'm here because you need to hear the truth…Brock drugged me…and did all those things to me" said Mark

I looked at Brock he was shaking his head no. I then looked at Mark.

"I trusted you Mark" I said

"I know…you have to trust me…I had nothing to do with him…or what happened on the photo" said Mark

"Shut it Mark" Brock yelled "You saw the pictures John…that's all the proof you need"

"No…that's not all…" Mark yelled "Tell John about the drink you gave me Brock"

Brock stared at Mark with anger. I was lost…who should I trust…who should I believe? I stared back and forth. I looked at Mark; he was looking at me with worry. I then looked at Brock he had this look that I can't get.

"John…trust me" whispered Mark "Ask him about the drug…"

Dino comes up to Mark and sits down. I looked at Brock.

"Is it true?" I asked "Is is true that you drugged Mark"

"NO" Brock yelled "Mark is lying…just like all the other times"

I looked down. Who should I believe? I looked at both. My heart was racing.

"Brock…you are one lying bitch" yelled Mark

Brock yells and punched Mark across the face. I gasped as I saw Mark fall hard to the ground. Mark shakes his head and spits out blood.

Brock then punched him again.

"STOP" I yelled. My breathing went hard. I then felt my whole body fall. I couldn't see anything. I then closed my eyes.

"JOHN!" Mark yelled

….

"John" yelled Brock as he came to John. Mark hugged John and started shaking him.

"John…wake up…" whispered Mark

Brock stares at Mark with anger. "This is all your fault!"

"NO" Mark yelled

"Yes…" said Brock "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happen"

"No…it's all yours…you were the one that cause him heartbreak" said Mark "I have to get him to the hospital"

Brock nodded and got up. Brock gets the bat and swings right at Mark's head. Mark falls down out cold.

"I'm sorry Mark…" whispered Brock "But John is mine"

Brock then carried John to his room and locked him up. Brock then carried Mark and tied him up on the basement. Dino comes up and bites him on the arm.

"Oh fuck" Brock yelled

Brock grabbed Dino and took him back to Mark's house and locked him in. Brock smiled and went back home.

* * *

**Brock just knocked out Mark...will John ever find out**

**And Dino is locked up **


	16. Chapter 16

**Will John find out what Brock did to Mark...**

* * *

**John P.O.V**

_I walked in to see Brock having sex with Phillip. I hit him and started running. I then felt him push me down hard that I hit my head hard. I then felt him on top off me._

"_No…please let me go" I yelled _

"_No…you are going to pay for what you did to me" yelled Brock _

"_NO…." _

_Brock then stabbed me; one after one. My world went black. I then see Mark carrying me to his truck and drove me to the hospital. I opened my eyes to see him holding my head; keeping me from bleeding some more. _

_I was on the bed lying down. I opened my eyes to see Mark sitting on chair. I closed my eyes. I see myself riding a horse with Mark. Then Mark and I kissed. _

I woke up gasping. I looked around to see if anyone was here but no one. I remember everything now. When I came from work I caught Brock having sex with my friend.

I then looked up shocked "It can't be" I whispered "Brock was the one"

Brock did made up the picture with Mark and Phillip. Brock planned this whole thing…he wanted me dead.

Mark was right…I should of trusted him. I got up and went out the door but it was locked. Brock then comes in. I just swallowed.

"You okay" Brock asked

"Yeah…just need some water" I said "Where…is Mark?"

"Oh…." Brock said "He just left…right after you fainted"

I swallowed. I then looked at his arm. It had bite marks.

"What happen to your arm?" I asked

"Oh…Dino attacked me…but then Mark got him under control" said Brock "It's nothing"

I stared at him and nodded. It was weird Dino never attacks unless there was danger. Dino is real gentle he would never hurt anyone.

"Okay" I said "Please…let me go get some water"

Brock nodded and stepped aside. I walked to get some. I stopped when I saw blood on the bat. I gasped; I hope that's not Mark's blood. I gulped down the water. I was really thirsty. I then went out the door running.

"JOHN!" yelled Brock "Come back here"

I just kept on running. I made it to Mark's house and knocked real hard.

"MARK!" I yelled "MARK!"

There was no answer. I just panicked. Maybe Brock already killed Mark.

"NO!" I yelled "It can't be…"

I have to get away from Brock. I then heard some barking.

"Dino…" I said "Here boy"

Dino just barks; and barks. Maybe something is wrong. I swallowed and looked for so something. I then remembered Mark always keeps his other key in his truck. I went up to his truck and opened the door.

Dino comes up and licks me. Dino started whining as he circled around.

"MARK" I yelled "You here"

Dino then pants my pants and led me outside. Dino started running. I followed after him.

"Dino…!"

I was back at my house. Dino was sniffing around; I checked to see if Brock was here but he was nowhere to be found.

Dino started crying and scratched the door. I unlocked it and went inside. I gasped as I saw Mark laying on the ground; not moving.

"Mark" I cried "Mark…hey…"

Mark slowly groans and looks at me. The side of his left eye was bleeding; along with his lips. I hugged him tight.

"MARK" I whispered as I rocked him. I then grabbed his bandanna and whipped the blood off his eye. I then whipped his month. Mark hadn't said a word.

I started crying; I pressed hard on his eye; to stop the blood. Mark looks like he had lost a lot of blood.

Mark just placed his hand on my cheek. I just cried out and kissed his temple. Dino comes in and lays down crying.

"There you are!" yelled Brock

I gasped as I looked at Brock. I then stared at him with anger.

* * *

**John got his memory back...and now he knows who was the one that tried to kill him...**

**what will John do now? **


	17. Chapter 17

**John got his memory back...what will he do next **

* * *

**John P.O.V**

"You" I yelled "You were the one that tried to kill me!"

Brock laughs "I guess…you got your memory back"

"You were the one that stabbed me…and the one that hit my head so hard"

"Well…look….you deserve it" said Brock

I stared at him with anger. "You cheated on me you bastard"

Brock stares in anger. I got up and stared at him. I didn't look away at all. I was angry; I just want to kill right here.

"You had lied to me…." I said "You tricked me into thinking Mark had cheated on me"

Brock smiled "I'm sorry…but you belong to me"

"No…" I yelled "I don't…you don't need anyone…you deserve to be alone"

I then slapped him across then face. Brock then punches me down. I fall down hurting.

"JOHN!" Mark yelled "John"

I was hurting I couldn't hear anything. I then heard Mark. I stared at him; I got up and stared at Brock.

I then punched him. Brock gets mad.

"You son of a bitch" yelled Brock

"Run!" yelled Mark

I dodged Brock punched and started running out the door. I ran the same route as I did before. I went into the woods and kept on running.

I then fell down; I was trapped. My foot was stuck between rocks. I tried to get free. Brock comes running a knife on his hands. Brock then stood in front of me.

"You are going to die John…" said Brock "And this time…I will make sure you are dead"

I closed my eyes; but then I heard a yell. Dino is biting Brock. Brock yells and tried to shake him off. Brock hits Dino and he cries and let's go. Dino runs and stood by my side. Dino started barking.

"Good bye John...!" Brock yelled

I hugged Dino and closed my eyes; until I heard something. I opened them and Brock was gone. I looked around everywhere. I then went to where the hill is.

I then see Mark and Brock rolling down the hill; getting hurt by the rocks and trees in their way. Mark tried to grab on but misses each tree.

At the end there was a cliff. I yelled. "MARK! The cliff!"

Mark tried his best to stop himself along with Brock. I started running down; trying to catch up to Mark. My heart was racing…I wish I can get to Mark before it was too late.

Mark was rolling and tried to stop. Mark hits his hand; breaking it. Mark yells as he kept rolling down.

I ran and ran. Hoping I get to Mark. Mark was getting closer to the cliff. The both Mark and Brock falls.

"NO!" I yelled

I jumped and grabbed Mark's hand. Brock then hanged on to Mark's legs. Brock tried his best to hang on.

Mark used his other hand to grab the edge. I tried my best to pull up Mark along with Brock.

"MARK" I whispered

"Pull up" Mark said. I tried and pulled using my every muscle.

Brock climbed up and stabbed my hand. I yelled and let go of Mark. Brock and Mark fell; but I jumped and grab Mark's other hand before he fell. Brock slips and he falls down; disappearing as he fell.

I pulled Mark up and hugged him tight.

"I love you…" I said "I'm sorry…I love you…I love you"

"Shh" whispered Mark

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything of what I said…" I cried "I'm sorry that I hurt you…"

"John…it's okay…" said Mark "You were just mad"

"I love you Mark…so much…so much…my heart had been aching so much when you were gone…my head was spinning…I just…can't be away from you"

"John… I feel the same way"

"I love you…I'm sorry I broke your heart"

"No…you didn't" said Mark

I cried and held him tighter. I don't ever want to let him go. I want him with me by my side. Mark then looks at me.

"Marry me" said Mark

I laughed and nodded. "Yes…I will…I will marry you…"

I kissed Mark. "I love you" said Mark

We both hugged and kissed for a long time; not caring about our wounds. Dino comes and licks both Mark and I.

We then got up and walked home. I was so glad that I'm back home, with Mark…with the one I love. With the one that showed me everything…who took care of me when he didn't even know…and who shown me true love.

I kissed Mark.

* * *

**Brock is gone...and now everything is back the way it is ... **


	18. Chapter 18

**Everything is back to normal...what is next for Mark and John **

**contains smut **

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

I kissed John back as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you…no matter what" I whispered "I love you so much…and don't worry about what you told me last time…you were just mad"

John cried out and kissed me. "You are my hero"

I smiled and kissed him. I then carried him upstairs and closed the door on Dino.

John just laughs "You just closed the door on Dino"

"Yeah…" I said "I don't want him to see this"

I kissed John. He moaned and arched his back towards me.

"Make love to me Mark" John whispered

I kissed him in response. I kissed him all over his neck and jaw line. I went to his neck and suck on it.

"Mark" he moaned

We both end up taking our clothes off and I gently laid John down. Our injuries still hurting but we don't care.

I hovered over John and kissed him deeply. I move my body with his; loving the feeling of his body under me.

I held my member and slowly thrusted my way in. John gasped and hugged me tighter.

"Oh Mark" moaned John "you feel so good"

I held myself up and then thrusted into him slowly. John moves with every thrust. I licked his neck and sucked as I moved my hips to him.

"John" I moaned

John hugged me tight and placed his head on my shoulder. John moves his hand down to my ass and squeezed it. I quickened my paste. John moans and arches his back.

"Oh fuck" moaned John

I smiled and kissed him.

"Mark…fuck me harder" John moaned

I nodded and got up. I was on my knees and I held his hips. I then thrusted into him fast; and hard. John lifts his hips towards me. I felt deeper inside John.

"OH MARK" moaned John "just like that"

I groaned as I tightened my grip on John's hips. I rocked my hips faster hitting his spot with every thrust. John yells and cries as I fist the sheets. John moved his hands to the lower part of my stomach and rubbed his hands.

"OH fuck…." Moaned John "I'm gonna cum….oh"

I did one last thrust and John came hard. His seed shooting out landing on his chest and stomach. I went down and kissed him.

I pulled out and flipped John around. He was on his knees and hands with his ass towards me. I rubbed his ass and groan as I pumped myself. I then insert him.

"Oh fuck" I moaned

I held John's hip and then thrusted hard. I was pounding into him this time.

"OH YESS" moaned John "fuck"

"Shit" I moaned. John arched his back and leaned towards me with every thrust. "John"

John fists the sheets and yells out. "Oh yes…Mark…take me"

"Oh baby" I moaned

I went down and hugged him. I kissed John on the side of his neck.

"Mark…I'm gonna cum…" John moaned to my ear. I got up and pumped faster into him. I then stopped. John cums and he yells out. I just stood still and felt him tight around my cock.

"Oh MARK…MARK…" moaned John as he trembled "MARK"

John moved his hips up and down my cock. I moaned and slapped his ass. I slide out and John turns around and straddles me. I was on my knees while he was wrapped around me.

I then thrusted up towards him; I went slowly. I hugged John tight to me as I thrusted up. I then sat down with John in top off me.

I moved my hands down John's ass and squeezed them. I held them and helped him moved up and down on me.

I thrusted faster; quickened the paste. John moans and flips his head back.

"OH MARK" moaned John "yes…fuck"

John wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder. I held his waist and helped him jumped up and down.

John leaned back and grabbed my cheeks. We both locked eyes with each other; neither one of us looking away.

"Cum for me" I moaned "Cum baby"

"OH MMARRRKK" John moaned as he stared into my eyes. John was wide eyed. I groaned; thrusted more.

"Mark…cum inside me….MARK"

"MMM baby" I moaned

I then released; shooting my seed deep in John.

"OH JOHN" I moaned along with John. I fell down along with John on top of me. I then looked at John; he was smiling.

"Oh yes…Mark" moaned John

I panted trying to get some air.

"Man...John…I did not know you like it ruff" I said

"Well…I got my memory back…so I shown the real me" said John

"Wow…you were amazing…" I said "You were always amazing"

John blushed and kissed me.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said

John slowly fell asleep. We have a big life ahead of us. I can't wait to start my life with him. I kissed John and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Mark and John are now happy together. **

**Hope ya'll like **


End file.
